Finding Comfort in You (Space Between)
by furude rika.03
Summary: When Mal return's to the Isle, she and Evie have a little talk. Pretty much converts their conversion from the Song Space Between to an actual conversation. Wrote this due to a request I found here once from "Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan"


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Descendants or any of its song. It belongs to Disney, a very awesome company (I am a fan of Disney and a super fan of Kingdom Hearts, if you guys know that game). Disney Power….**

 **Author's Note: I read some where "Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan" requesting for a story based on the song "Space Between" from Descendants 2. Yes same to you this song holds so much potential, I actually started wishing that Descendants was not actually a show for kids. Truth be told the show has so much potential if only they change target audience. But hey that is why we have somethng called "imagination" right. *Laughs* Don't take my words too seriously haha I was just kidding. I love the show and started loving it move after reading the books.** **:)** **And yes, I am reading fanfics, quite a lot already actually.**

 **So here is my take on the song space between. I am not a writer and I know this will probably suck. But to grant the request of "Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan". Here you go. This is for you. Sorry I can not do love (lovers) for same as Mal. "I do not know what love feels like."**

 **This might be a little out of character for I have only write fan fic for one game and never tried to explore other fics. My english is bad I hope, this is tolerable to you guys. So I guess that was a long rant (if you call it a rant). Here's the fic hope you guys like it:**

* * *

"I don't belong here." A tear fell down Mal's face remembering the events that transpired earlier today. "I don't belong here." She repeated this time packing up her stuff, which pretty much consisted of her jacket and her spell book. She was in a hurry to leave before her roommate gets home. As Mal wiped off the last of her tears she remembered what her mother use to say. " _Emotions are for the weak._ _You are weak just like your father. Such a disappointment._ "

"Mother was right, love will cause me nothing but pain. It is for the weak. For Auradonians and their princesses. I am strong, fearless but most of all I am evil."

She finished packing up her things and quickly leaving a note on Evie's table. In it only a few simple words were written. "I don't belong here. I belong in the Isle." With that she left getting into her cycle and leaving without bringing any attention to anyone.

The Isle of the Lost, the place where all villains was thrown. The place which consisted of nasty, heartless and cruel people. The place where the weak gets eaten alive. The place Mal calls remembered how people used to fear her. If she was to take a step everyone would come running away with their tails behind their legs. Such is no longer the case, the once feared daughter of the greatest villain Maleficent is nothing but a peppy princess now. Or so everyone thought.

"There is always another time for mischief. Now I just want to be alone." Slowly Mal stood in front of their base. It was still the same rotten and abandoned, just like how they wanted it. She picked up a small pebble and threw it at the sign post opening the gate. It still works. Without wasting anymore time, she dropped off her bag and started taking out her spray paint. " _Perfect everything is still like it used to._ " She thought once more. " _Difference being, Evie will no longer be here to clean up my wounds should I get into a fight. Carlos will not fix our base should it get destroyed and Jay would no longe help me in fight or just plainly steal things._ " She smiled dryly " _They belong there not this place called hell_." A tear was fighting its way out but Mal held it in. Only the weak cries, and here in the Isle, there is no place for the weak.

A loud bang was heard when Evie entered the study room of King Benjamin. There was no time to relax as she immediately walked in front of his desk almost tripping on her way. "Mal returned to Isle." She said with hurried breathe.

"What?" Ben replied in a rushed and loud voice as well. "This is my fault. I have to go there and apologize." His words didn't really mattered. Evie's mind was wondering else where. To get Mal back, she would mean she would need to go back to the Isle of the Lost. She could remember all the horrid things that happened there. One of which is Cruella's closet. She could still remember the time Mal trapped her there for her petty revenge. Cruella's closet was filled bear traps and other metallic things lurking beneath it. That place was dark, darker than the night and who knows what creatures lived in that place. And Mal purposefully locked her up in it when they were still in the Isle. But the past is past, forgive and forget. After their quest to retrieve the Dragon's Eye, or Maleficent's scepter, Evie realized that Mal wasn't really bad, she was just trying to make her mother proud. To not disappoint her anymore. One Evie knows all to well. After realizing the good in her now best friend she understood her more and more and soon they are like sisters.

"Just promise me I will not get stuck in the Isle again." She told Ben recollecting her thoughts. Truth be told Evie would never want to set foot at that place again, but to leave Mal alone was out of the question.

The sweet smell of spray paint crept up Mal's nose as she painted the walls of their hideout. The only place Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos goes to when they wanted to escape the disappointing gazes of their parents. Their very own castle and paradise.

As she continued to spray the walls, her thoughts wandered remembering her first time in Auradon. Back then the four of them only had one goal, to make their parents proud. Sure on the outside it would seem like Mal wanted to take fairy god mother's wand, to rule the world with her mother, while in reality all that she ever and currently do want is to make her mother proud.

"Still painting the walls Mal?" A very familiar voice was heard from behind. Mal's eyes widened in shock. "You are supposed to be in Auradon. What are you doing here? Are the others with you?" She questioned all eyes staring at the unmistakable face of…..

The figure shook its head "You left without saying a word, I had to understand why."

Mal turned her back, "You came alone then?" She tried to change the topic.

"I heard both you and Ben had a fight. M, let's go home."

"I don't belong there. I'm staying here in the Isle."

To her surprise, Evie placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "If you're staying then so am I."

Mal's head shoot up. She turned around to face her friend their eyes interlocking. "You belong in Auradon, I saw how you looked when we first arrived in our rooms. You love it there."

A soft smile formed on Evie's lips. "I may love it there, but you are much more important to me that Auradon. I'll say it again, if you're staying so am I."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Mal walked to the nearby balcony where she rested her arms on the railings and allowing it to carry her body. "The others didn't come?" She asked once more wanting to finally change the subject and hoping to find a reason for Evie to return. The girl is too good to be staying in the Isle of the Lost. She was always there when Mal needed someone to talk to, she was her friend and confidant. Her sister. The Isle is no place for her.

"I told Ben you left for the Isle, he wanted to apologize. To bring you back. And when we went to pick Jay and Carlos up to come with us, Fairy God Mother caught us. She said ' _going to the Isle is forbidden.'_ We were given a detention for even considering coming here. I snuck out, you know having a little mischief in me and all. And came here on my own. I did crashed the car somewhere, I still couldn't fully understand driving."

Sadness enveloped Mal, "Even they don't want me back." She whispered to herself, but Evie was quick to catch on. She heard it.

Slowly Evie walked to the side of her friend. "I didn't knew what you were going through. I thought that you were fine. Why did you have to hide your sadness? I am here for you, you can always talk to me, you know that right?"

"I didn't wanna let you down." Mal forced a smile. "But the truth is out. It's tearing me apart, pretending to be someone I'm not. Not listening to what my heart is telling me. I really had to go, I am not one of those goody-peppy princesses "

"And I would never stop you so…."

"Even though we've changed." Mal cuts

"Nothing has to change, I am still here and would support you no matter which road you pick. Be it good or evil I will support every step of the way. You know that right Mal? You can find me in the space between light and darkness. Between Auradon and the Isle." Evie assures her.

"Nothing can stay the same. As we grow it hurts. The growing pain. Before coming to Auradon, life was simple, it was hard but it was simple. I can be who I really am. No false mirrors, no smokes, no nothing. I was simply the daughter of Maleficent and one that is to be feared. However, in Auradon. I have to be someone I'm not. The people wanted me to be a Princess. To be perfect. I am not that E, and it hurts to much. Trying to impress those people. It's a lot harder that making my mother proud."

Evie extended her arms soon welcoming Mal into a tight embrace. "Be proud for what you have achieved. You were and still is one of the greatest villains, and you are also the prefect princess for King Ben, but most of all the greatest friend one can ever ask for. Your scars makes you for who are. Without those experiences you will not be who you are today. I understand hurts to give it your all and still end up disappointing them. I know, but without those failures you will not be the Mal I adore and love. I know you have to stay….."

With those words Mal broke free of the hug and once again looked into Evie's eyes. "But I'll never really leave you. You can always find me…."

"In the space between…" Evie finished the sentence for her.

"E, I know that my choice is selfish, I am rotten after all. But know this, you will always be a part of me. Yes my mother, the Isle, Auradon. All those shaped me to be the me now. But you are the one who helped me through it all. Without you I will not be the Mal everyone knows of today. Sure we got of from a rough start, but now….." Mal stopped, she was getting a little to cheesy for her own sake. But infront of her best friend she doesn't mind entirely. She opened her mouth to continue but Evie did it for her.

"You'll never be alone. I am a part of you as you are a part of me."

"No matter where you go, we can always meet in the space between. Just know that I will always be there for you. Whatever route I take, you can always count on me."

"Always. Even if we are worlds apart. It will always be you and me. We will be in each other's heart." Evie continued.

"I guess there is no words left to say."

Evie nodded. "I know you gotta find your place. Be it here or in Auradon."

"But this is not the end." Mal assures her

"No. We will meet again, once you sort things out. And if you need anything from me…."

Mal's lips now curled up forming a smile. "I'll be sure to find you, just look into my heart."

"Yeah." Evie nodded. She wanted to stay with her best friend, life in solitude is lonely and depressing. But if there is one thing she learned. Both of them will never be lonely, there is always a special place in their hearts for each other. Even if she chose to return, the two of them will sure be able to find one another. In their heart and in the space between.

With that whole talk, at least Evie can now go back to her place, to Auradon. Mal belonged here, causing mischief and havoc. It was how she was raised. But Evie grew up in a castle. It might be an empty and abandoned but a still a castle none-the-less and she only deserved the best. This talk about always being with each other, would at least convince Evie that it is fine to be separated. Or at least that was what Mal thought.

Once more both girls hugged, with Mal saying her goodbye and promising to come visit from time to time. However, something surprised her….

"M, I'm staying."

With just two simple words Mal's light green eyes widened in shock once again. Why would she still chose to stay, she doesn't belong here. She repeated to herself. However, Mal just gave in, with a soft smile she said. "Just until the others arrive to pick us up."

 _'_ _Us up'_ Well at least she is going to give Auradon a second chance and Evie feels that that is the best answer she can get. Well if Mal do decide to return back after her "second chance" then Evie just might make this her home as well. She lived here for 16 years what's another eternity? Besides at least she can cause mischief and havoc together with her best friend.

"Thank you for giving it another chance." Evie told her best friend.

"I can't let you stay here if it meant giving up your happiness. You kinda left me with no other choice." She turned her back but smiled a real genuine smile. "Tell anyone about this and you are screwed." Mal took a couple more step. Before uttering a very soft almost inaudible voice. "Thanks".

~END~

* * *

 **Author's notes: That's it. I would absolutely love reviews, tell me where to improve on or how can I make this better. I know I suck at writing but at least I gave it a shot.**

 ***Runs away and hides behind a tree* (A tree? Seriously)**

 **Reviews please** **:)**


End file.
